Mobile devices, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), smart phones, and other similar devices, have increasingly been utilized to provide additional functionality beyond traditional voice communications. One component of enabling the mobile devices to support these additional functionalities includes installing software applications, such as wallet applications, on the mobile devices. Mobile device applications can facilitate a variety of services performed by or with the mobile devices, including payment applications (e.g., prepaid, credit, debit, etc.), loyalty or incentive applications, transportation payment applications, access control applications, entertainment applications, and the like. In order to facilitate security for sensitive data, such as account data and transaction data, a secure element or secure smart chip is often incorporated into the mobile device.
In conventional systems, when a transaction is completed by a mobile device, the mobile device is identified by a unique mobile device identifier, such as a Mobile Subscriber Integrated Services Digital Network (“MSISDN”) number or an International Mobile Equipment Identity/Mobile Equipment Identifier (“IMEI/MEID”). However, as other types of devices, such as tablets, are equipped with secure elements and/or near filed communication chips, the use of a mobile device identifier may not be adequate because some devices may not have an MSISDN or an IMEI/MEID. Additionally, a secure element may be removed from a device and inserted into a different device, thereby making identification and authentication of the secure element more difficult. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved systems and methods for identifying devices and secure elements by a service provider.
Additionally, when secure elements or smart chips are fabricated, they are typically “locked” and the locked chips are incorporated into devices. A service provider will often be required to unlock the secure element prior to personalizing the secure element and/or driving data to the secure element. However, different manufacturers often utilize different types of security techniques and encryption techniques to lock the secure element. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved systems and methods for performing an initial “unlocking” of secure elements.